Golden Days
by tivaisseasonten
Summary: This reminds him a damn lot of what the guys used to call him at College, but ten times better. PaigexMike


Mike Warren was from the suburbs of DC, he lived in a huge house in Great Falls, a stereotypically rich area. He lived with his mother, a house wife, his father, who was some big shot businesses executive, and his older sister, Caroline, who had mixed herself upon drugs during her senior year at a fancy private school, Madeira, but had gone on to Penn State with no issue.

He had everything he'd ever wanted, but he'd never been happy per say, until he had gone off to college, Alabama no less, and joined Kappa Sigma, at his fathers request. He was initiated right away, he was legacy after all, and immediately joined in on the parties. In his first month of college he'd slept with more girls then he had in his entire life.

*flash back*

Mike spun around a group of drunk party goers, a beer in his hand, unopened, and his shirt clinging to the muscle definition of his chest, he saw a girl from his Pysch clash across the room, her long blonde hair was falling over her tan exposed shoulder. He gave her a head nod as he passed her, and she blushed, Mike was the freshman of the campus. Everyone knew who he was, and Alabama was a damn big school, she watched as an older girl called out his name, and the swiftness in which he tossed her the bottle in his hand, and how one of his frat brothers called him over, to introduce him to some girls from, one of the sororities down the street. The girls giggled when Mike gave them his shy smile,and shook there hands offering them drinks. Mike was perfect. Everyone knew it, even Mike knew his persona as Big Man of Alabama was well based. He was nice to everyone, even if he was always a bit of a cock, he was relatively athletic, and he looked, well, he looked perfect all the time. One if the girls he had hooked up with, he vaguely remembered her name was Hannah or Holly or something with a H, had compared him to a Ralph Lauren model. Although he had never expressed it to his frat brothers, he assumed they didn't really care, he still was steadfast on receiving his Criminology degree. Maybe that's what made the girls love him, he was attractive, athletic and ambitious. He'd been voted Most Likely to Graduate, Most Likely to Get Laid and Most Likely to Get Married, after his sophomore year. The guys assumed these votes by how effortlessly he made his away around girls, he could nicely dismiss any girl and she would still worship him.

*End Of Flashback*

Mike smiled to himself, as he plugged in his iPhone and a song from his college days? Grind With Me, came on.

"Now come and kiss me till yo body gets weak, Just grind with me baby,Grind with me

Relax your mind take your time with me" he mumbled along as he jogged around the beach, he still got all the stares from the girls and the jealous glances from the boys when he waved at cute girl on the beach.

"You've got to be kidding me." Paige laughed out loud as she ran up behind him, "Grind With me? By Pretty Ricky?" That was my freshman jam song!" He smiled at her,

"Junior." With a wink,

"You went to parties? Why am I not surprised?" She smiled at him and he grinned,

"You're looking at Most Likely To Get Laid winner and the man who got the official nickname Big Fresh On Campus." He smirked and she feigned surprise.

"Kappa Sigma?" She asked and his eyes got huge,

"What? How? Huh?" He muttered in confusion and she just laughed,

"I know my Frat Boys." She said, continuing to jog in front of him.

"No way." He aid hushedly.

"You're looking at a Kappa Kappa Gamma." And she swiveled on her heels to jog backwards,

"Blonde, Hot. You fit the description." He said and she pulled him into the beach.

"They kept me around for GPA reasons." She informed him.

"Hmmm...didn't see that one coming." He said jokingly and she placed a kiss on his lips,

" I'll take ya to the candy shop..." She sang and he laughed into her lips,

"50 Cent, Really?"

"It's like a 2005 top hits list on here." She pointed to his iPod and he smiled at her,

"Golden Days my dear Paige."

"I partied to, I know how to attract."

"You sure do."

"Come on I'll prove it to you" She said blatantly and his eyes went wide.

"Lets do it."

"Sex?"

"Yes."

"Good." She affirmed his decision and the pair ran off in a frenzy towards the house.


End file.
